grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Lonelyhearts
|season = 1 |number = 4 |image = Ep 104.jpg |airdate = Nov 18, 2011 |writer = Alan DiFiore Dan E. Fesman |director = Michael Waxman |guests = Patrick Fischler as Billy Capra Sharon Sachs as Dr. Harper Henri Lubatti as Reaper |co-stars = Haley Talbot as Lisa Bevin Kaye as Faith Collins Tim True as Leroy Kent Lanie Hoyo as CSI Casey McFeron as Roy Collins Josh Mead as Young Man Quyona Anderson as Young Woman Kate Mentesana as Woman in Cage Cecily Crow as Female Paramedic |previous = |next = }} " " is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Grimm. It first aired on November 18, 2011 on NBC. Synopsis A young woman breaks a window and flees to a bridge where she suffers horrifying visions. She is hit by a car driven by a man who verifies that she is alive and calls 911. While he is calling, another man who arrived on the scene kills the woman. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive on the scene and, after the CSI is finished, observe that the barefooted woman has no injuries to her feet but does have glass in cuts on her arm. A reaper comes to Portland and checks into a small hotel, the Joyce. He has an newspaper article about the death of Hulda. The two detectives confer with Doctor Harper, the medical examiner, who tells them that the victim was murdered by asphyxiation. Using fingerprints, Hank identifies the young woman as Faith Collins. Nick and Hank interview Faith's husband, Roy Collins, who has a record of spouse abuse. Roy admits to having argued with Faith, but denies any wrongdoing. He says she left their home but that he waited for her to return because she always returned. After conferring with Captain Renard, Nick and Hank check Faith's page on a social networking site and find a picture taken in the garden of the Bramble Haus, a bed and breakfast. They check with the owner/operator, Billy Capra, just as a young man and woman are checking out. Capra says he showed a room to Faith but that she did not stay. The detectives visit the garden where Hank inadvertently steps on a kills a toad. Capra says the toad is an endangered species and picks up the remains. Nick sees Capra morph into a creature form he does not recognize. As the detectives leave the garden, Capra eats the toad. The reaper goes to the police station and asks to talk with the detective who shot his friend. Sergeant Wu takes the request to Renard who tells him to get the reaper's personal information and tell him that someone will get back to him. Nick and Hank decide that they have to look into Billy Capra's background; as they enter the squad room, they pass the reaper. Nick goes to Marie's Trailer and reads about Ziegevolk. He then goes to ask questions of Monroe.. Nick and Juliette are shopping and he tells her he has wondering why people are attracted to each other. Back at work, Nick tells Hank that the glass pieces from Faith Collins's cuts are regular window glass and that she must have broken a window right before she died. They discuss the fact that three women from out of town have disappeared in Portland since Capra arrived and bought the Bramble Haus. They also find that a similar situation has occurred in three other cities in the U. S. Togethewr, they brief Captain Renard. Billy Capra feeds three women kept in cages in the basement of his inn. Hank Griffin installs a tracking device on Billy Capra's car; the detectives are dismayed when Capra goes out for the evening and leaves the car at home. Hank searches the premises of the inn while Nick follows Capra on foot and sees him consume a toad. Hank finds broken glass in the inn's garden and uses that as an excuse to enter the building. Nick calls Monroe and asks for help. The reaper returns to his hotel room and finds Captain Renard waiting for him. Renard reminds the reaper that he should not have come to Renard's city without permission and that he should kneel before Renard. The captain denies the reaper's demand for vengeance in the death of Hulda and uses the reaper's own scythe to slice off his outer ear. Renard tells the reaper to leave and to never return. Grimms and Creatures * Ziegevolk * Reapers (Group) Production Notes Continuity Trivia *Episode opens on the Sandy River Bridge located on the Historic Columbia River Highway which leads to Multnomah Falls where the episode closes. Filming Locations *At the Blue Moon Monroe orders a "Double Dead Guy" which is a popular Oregon Ale brewed in Newport, Oregon. Double Dead Guy Brewery *The picturesque "Bramble Haus" was filmed at "The Lion and The Rose Inn" in Portland, now advertising their appearance on Grimm on their website. The Lion and The Rose Inn *When Billy Capra feeds the three caged women, he makes up three place settings, but never uses them. Unanswered Questions *Why are Reapers required to kneel before Captain Renard? Images